The present invention relates generally to a bracelet, and more particularly to an expansion bracelet, especially for wristwatches.
A trend has developed in recent years towards rather large and heavy wristwatches, creating a concomitant demand for similarly massive bracelets, that is watch bands for these watches. It has been observed that customers refuse to accept bracelets which are in conventional manner made of formed sheet metal and are hollow, apparently because they are considered to be too light in weight and too fragile. Moreover, particularly in the case of large-dimensioned wristwatches it is desired that the width of the bracelet be continuously varied, that is that the width increases continuously from the center of the bracelet towards the opposite ends thereof which are to be connected with the watch. For reasons of manufacturing economy this is not possible to do in bracelets whose links are hollow and formed of sheet metal.
Having recognized these problems, the industry has for some time now been producing wristwatch bracelets whose links are of solid cross-section, rather than being hollow and formed of sheet metal. These solid cross-section links can of course be shaped to obtain a continuously changing width of the bracelet, and evidently they have the desired heavier and stronger feeling. However, it has not heretofore been possible to make bracelets of this type so that they can be expanded, because the solid cross-section links of the bracelets did not have the interior space which was previously present in the hollow sheet-metal links and wherein the springs were accommodated which make the expansion of these previous bracelets possible. In many instances this absence of the expansion feature is felt to be a substantial disadvantage. It is now no longer possible to simply pull the bracelet with the watch onto or off the wrist; instead, a closure is required which engages two ends of the bracelet. Of course, whenever the closure is opened or is closed, there is the danger that the bracelet with the watch may fall to the ground and become damaged. Moreover, in most instances the closures are not so reliable as to assure that they cannot come open accidentally, with a resultant loss of both the watch and the bracelet. Since the length of the bracelet cannot be changed, that is since it cannot become expanded, it has also been observed that if the bracelet is relatively tight and a swelling of the wrist should occur, for instance in hot weather, the bracelet can exert an annoying pressure upon the wrist.
The copending application Ser. No. 405,592, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,976 of Rolf Schaudel discloses a bracelet, particularly for wristwatches, which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages. This expansion bracelet has a row of connected links each of which comprises a plate member having a pair of first edge portions extending transversely of the row, and a pair of second edge portions extending longitudinally of the row. A pair of solid outer members are provided, each being connected to one of the second edge portions and being spaced from one another transversely of the row. A solid inner member is located between the outer members and in part project beyond them in direction longitudinally of the row. The inner member has an underside facing towards the plate member and provided with a pair of transversely extending channels. A pair of substantially C-shaped brackets is provided. Each of these has a bight portion which is pivotably received in one of the channels and a pair of leg portions. The leg portions of one of the brackets are pivotably connected to one of the first edge portions of the plate member so that this one bracket can be tilted longitudinally of the row out from between the outer members of the link. A pair of biassing springs are received in the respective channels in engagement with the respective brackets, and the one associated with the one bracket permanently resists the tilting of the same. The other bracket is to be connected with an adjacent link of the row.
A bracelet so constructed is, evidently, an expansion bracelet with all the advantages of the same. On the other hand, it has the desired massive character in that both the outer members and the inner member are of solid cross-section rather than being hollow and formed of sheet metal. Aside from the desired weight and appearance the bracelet can thus be readily configurated in terms of its surface configuration and of a desired variation of its width, for instance a continuous variation of the same.
However, a further demand is being made very frequently by customers, which cannot be met even by the aforementioned construction of the copending application Ser. No. 405,592. This is the request that the transition between the watch casing and the bracelet be as smooth as possible; i.e. that steps or similar pronounced indicators at the junction between watch casing and bracelet be avoided, so that the two should appear as unified as possible.
This requirement can be met without much trouble if the watch manufacturer also manufactures bracelets for the watches. However, there is a large market for separate expansion bracelets which are purchased either to replace a leather or fabric watch strap, or to replace an original and now damaged expansion bracelet. In such cases the desire for a smooth transition between the watch casing and the bracelet was heretofore almost impossible to satisfy because of the large variety of watch casing shapes.